The purpose of this study is to describe the symptom experience of children ages 6 to 18 years with perinatally-acquired HIV in the home setting with age-matched children without HIV infection. This study will test the hypothesis that HIV-infected children experience more frequent and intense symptoms of pain, fatigue and loss of appetite and decreased level of daily activity than age-matched children without HIV infection; and frequency and intensity of symptoms is related to disease stage and drug therapy.